


Everything You Know is a Lie

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mr. and Mrs. Smith AU, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Pure Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically that one scene from Mr. and Mrs. Smith





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language.

Lance McClain was involved in his fair share of spaceship chases (one way or another). That was kind of expected, considering his line of work. Hitman’s job isn’t easy you know. Sometimes you or somebody else on your team kind of messes up and before you know it there is whole fleet after you. There were some close cases, with Galran guards hot on his tail. But he always got away in the end. Pidge liked attributing it to his dumb luck but let’s face the facts, nobody is that lucky. There has got to be more than that. Lance liked to think it was his incredible spaceship maneuvering skill. Or maybe Galra are just that dumb. Speaking of Galra…

“LANCE YOU MORON LOOK AT THE CONTROLS! DO SOMETHING USEFULL!” Keith, his-husband-who-he-recently-found-out-is-Galra-assassin yelled.  Recently, more like yesterday.

Their ship, well not really theirs they have stolen it, has started leaning to the side. Apparently it has been hit by combined forces of Galra and Voltron, his own team. His own team! Teamed up with Galra! With those purple bastards!

“Keith, if you are Galra why are you not purple?” the question left his mouth.

“OMG Lance you can’t just ask people why they are not purple.” Keith was beyond frustrated. Lance guessed it was because of close threat of death.

“Their ship” surprisingly had some weapons.  He decided to send their chasers a little gift in form of a missile.

“I am only part Galra. My mother was a human and my father was a Galra. And before you ask, no it is not Zarkon. They died when I was five. Basically I am an orphan.” Keith continued

Lance felt a need to hug his husband and kiss him and tell him-

“WAIT who is that woman then who cried at our wedding and told me to take care of her son? And that man who swore to beat me if I hurt you? And that little boy who you introduced as your baby brother”

“Actors I found on some internet site,” Keith answered and maneuvered the ship through the asteroid belt. Well it seems that part about him being the ace pilot is true.

“And to think of that I brought my real parents to our wedding. Wow but really. That little boy was extremely talented. And since we are coming clean I am actually 23 years old.”

“Why would you lie about being a year older?” 

That was a good question, indeed. It was pity that answer was so stupid.

“You accidently found one of my fake IDs and I decided to just roll with it. “ Lance just shrugged.

“Is Lance even your real name? No no don’t answer it. I decided that I don’t want to know.”

“Do you think you can pass between that two asteroids? I think their ship is too big for that?” He was being a bigger man and instead of focusing on web of lies, he focused on threat of impending death.

Keith gracefully demonstrated that he can. Truly it was sight to behold. He would appreciate it even more if he wasn’t on verge of throwing up.  After all that Keith seemed to calm down a little.

“I almost got married once before,” he whispered.

“I got married once before,” Lance simply answered. His stomach settled down a little.

“WHAT”

“It was in Vegas. We drunk little too much and got married by Elvis impersonator. You know, the cliche. We divorced the day after.”

“What’s his name, address and blood group?” There was something that screamed murder in Keith’s eyes.

“ It was her actually. Oh and look we lost them.” Yea! Galra and Voltron forces lost them at that asteroid passage. No dying today!

“Don’t change the subject.” He still didn’t want to let it go.

“I am not changing the subject. I am simply celebrating that we are not dead right now. And you didn’t tell me how you almost got married.”

“I loved him, but I realized too late that I love him like a brother not like a lover. So I kind of run away from my own wedding.”

“Runaway groom, huh?” Lance smiled. So cliché it was endearing.

“Yeah.”

Keith. Angsty little fuck. And Lance loved him. Yeah it was horrible to find out that the person you love the most has been hiding so much from you. But then again his hands aren’t clean either.

“How many?” he asked hesitatingly.

“How many what?”

“People. Aliens. People-alien hybrids. How many have you killed?”

“94. You?”

That was really… high number. Fuck, Keith was always better than him. Even in the kill count.

 “46. Two give or take.”

If Keith taught it was low number he didn’t show it in any way. Instead he asked slowly, like he was asking a frightened animal; “Do you feel betrayed by you team?”

It took him a few moments.

“Yes,” he whispered.

After he found out that Keith is assassin for enemy agency, after he tried to kill him, after they somehow made up and had amazing sex afterwards, he resigned. And he taught that they would understand. Keith quit his job too. Like hell they have understood. He loved some people there but… He just hoped that they weren’t on the ship he fired missiles to. No, he wasn’t going to think about that.

He felt warm hands hugging him. Keith left the ship on auto-pilot and hugged him.  And it all didn’t really matter anymore. Yeah he didn’t really know all about Keith. He didn’t know about his past or heritage or job. But he knew Keith. Keith, humorless socially inept person who always hugged him when he was sad. Keith also didn’t know all about him but he still came and hugged him like always. They aren’t perfect, but again which couple is?

“I think we are going to need to redo every conversation we had,” said Keith all of a sudden.

He smiled. He was looking forward to it.


End file.
